Shift Speed
Based on a sports car, is a sentient Shift Car which enabled Kamen Rider Drive to transform the default . Matching the default form of his Rider Machine Tridoron, Type Speed grants Drive acceleration capabilities that enable him to move and attack at high velocities. Because Type Speed is Drive's main form, it does not need any special requirements or emotional frames of mind for Shinnosuke Tomari to access. In the toyline, there is also a golden version of the Shift Speed Car, but it works like a normal Shift Speed Car. Type Speed - Prototype= *Kamen Rider Zerodrive (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis) *Kamen Rider Protodrive (Type ZERO, Drive Episodes 1, 3, 4, 10, 31, Drive Saga: Chaser) *Kamen Rider Chaser (Drive Episode 39) *Proto Tridoron (Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future) ZERODRIVE.png|Zerodrive Type Speed PROTP-DRIVE.png|Protodrive Type Speed Chaser Hayai.png|Chaser Hayai Proto Tridoron.png|Proto Tridoron - Variants= *Imitation Drive (Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born!( *Gold Drive (Drive Episodes 41-46) KRDr-Imitation Drive.png|Imitation Drive Type Speed GOLD-DRIVE.png|Gold Drive }} Tire Exchange Cars The following Tire Exchange Shift Cars are derived from Shift Speed's model: a basic car with four wheels. As such, their Shift Tires are most suited for Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed. KRDr-Max Flare.png|Max Flare KRDr-Funky Spike.png|Funky Spike KRDr-Midnight Shadow.png|Midnight Shadow KRDr-Justice Hunter.png|Justice Hunter KRDr-Dream Vegas.png|Dream Vegas KRDr-Dimension Cab.png|Dimension Cab Character History Progenitor By 2005, Krim Steinbelt had housed his consciousness within the Drive Driver, which would be used in conjunction with Shift Cars applied to the Shift Brace to assume the form of Kamen Rider Drive. While Krim had yet to create a functioning Shift Car to work with the Drive System, the first transformation into Drive, at the time designated "Zerodrive", was achieved by Shinnosuke Tomari using the Shift Speed Prototype, both of whom had arrived from ten years into the future. Following this encounter, Krim eventually constructed the Shift Speed Prototype, which would be used by his benevolent Roidmude assistant, Proto-Zero, to become Kamen Rider Protodrive. Despite lacking the power to destroy Roidmude's Cores, Protodrive proved sufficient to fight the malevolent Low-Class Roidmudes with the new Tire Exchange Shift Cars during the Global Freeze revolution of April 2014. Protodrive, however, was ultimately defeated by Roidmude 002, who had become the Advanced Roidmude Heart. With both Proto-Zero and the Shift Speed Prototype lost to the Roidmudes, "Mr. Belt" only just escaped with his life. Creation Following the loss of Protodrive, Krim completed construction of the finalized Shift Speed, which enabled transformation into the perfected Kamen Rider Drive System. To initiate the test transformation of the complete Drive, Kiriko Shijima wore the Drive Driver and utilized Shift Speed within the Shift Brace in an attempt to transform into Type Speed, Drive's default sports car-based form. Through this, Kiriko was able to momentarily achieve a transformation into the tire-less Kamen Rider Drive. However, when the Speed Shift Tire attempted to combine with the Type Speed body, the transformation was immediately rejected, prompting Kiriko and "Mr. Belt" to find a candidate who could successfully handle Drive's power and maintain the transformation. Drive Six months following the Global Freeze, detective Shinnosuke Tomari was recruited to the Special Investigation Unit, formed to investigate and combat the Roidmudes. Guided by "Mr. Belt" and Kiriko Shijima, Shinnosuke used the Shift Speed with the Shift Brace and Drive Driver to achieve a successful transformation into Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed. Wielding the finalized Drive System, Shinnosuke proved more than effecient in fighting the Roidmudes; now possessing ability to Tire Exchange with other Shift Cars as well as the power to terminate Roidmude's Cores, Drive successively used the Tires of Max Flare, Funky Spike and Midnight Shadow to eliminate Roidmudes 042 and 088 while forcing 029's Core into retreat after destroying his body. By replicating Shift Speed within the Shift Brace and Drive Driver, Roidmude 027 was able to assume the form of Imitation Drive Type Speed. This Imitation Drive possessed the ability to strip the original of his Shift Tires, which he demonstrated by briefly seizing Max Flare. Back at the Drive Pit, Shinnosuke saw Tridoron modified in to a luxorious sports car, the data of which was transfered to Shift Speed, granting it the form of Shift High Speed. Confronting the Imitation Drive in his new form, Drive was complimented by Shift Mega Max Flare, which overwhelmed 027 to the point that his Imitation Drive form was negated before he himself was destroyed by Drive's Rider Kick. As later revealed by Krim Steinbelt and Rinna Sawagami, however, the modifcations that Shift Speed and Max Flare received were purely cosmetic, with Shinnosuke's greater prowess being due to his peak state of "Top Gear" mind. In Shocker's History Modifying Machine timeline, Shift Speed was one of several Shift Cars which came to Drive's aid against the brainwashed Shocker Riders. Shift High Speed Shift High Speed.png|High Speed Shift Car (Machine Mode) P1100231.jpg|High Speed Shift Car (Lever Mode) Based on a luxurious sports car, enabled Drive and Tridoron to transform into . Shinnosuke must be a gentleman in order to use Type High Speed. Along with the Shift Mega Max Flare, it was later revealed that this Shift Car was just a redecoration of the original Shift Speed Car and nothing more. DRIVE-HIGHSPEED.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type High Speed HS Tire.png|Type High Speed Tire SliverTridoron.jpg|Tridoron Type High Speed Behind the scenes Closing Screens Shift Speed features on the Closing Screens of the following relevant Kamen Rider Drive productions. Drive Ep 1 Closing.jpg|Episode 1 (Shift Speed, Max Flare, Funky Spike, & Midnight Shadow) ShiftCars KrDr Ep02.png|Episode 2 (Shift Speed, Justice Hunter, Funky Spike, & Midnight Shadow) ShiftCars KrDr Ep03.png|Episode 3 (Shift Speed, Dream Vegas, Massive Monster, & Spin Mixer) KRDriveEP5ShiftCar.png|Episode 5 (Shift Speed, Max Flare, Midnight Shadow, & Shift Wild) ShiftCars KrDr Ep06.png|Episode 6 (Shift Speed, Shift Wild, Mad Doctor, & Rumble Dump) CounttheShiftCars07.jpg|Episode 7 (Shift Speed, Hooking Wrecker, Burning Solar, & Shift Wild) DRIVEEP11END.png|Episode 11 (Shift Speed, Deco Traveller, Colorful Commercial, & Road Winter) Drive_EP12_ClosingScreen.png|Episode 12 (Signal Mach, Shift Technic, Amazing Circus, & Signal Magarl) Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-07h17m01s162.png|Episode 13 (Signal Kikern, Shift Speed, Shift Wild, & Signal Kaksarn) Drive Ep15 Closing.jpg|Episode 15 (Signal Magarl, Shift Speed, Shift Wild, & Signal Tomarle) DriveEp21Closing.png|Episode 21 (Shift Speed, Shift Wild, Signal Mach, & Shift Dead Heat) TOKUJO Ep1 ClosingScreen.png|Type TOKUJO #1 (Shift Speed, Justice Hunter, Signal Mach, & Massive Monster) Drive EP34 Shift Cars.png|Episode 34 (Shift Speed, Shift Technic, Shift Formula, & Shift Tridoron) Drive_EP40_Shiftcars.png|Episode 40 (Shift Speed, Signal Chaser, Signal Mach, & Shift Wild) Kamen Rider Drive Episode 41 Closing Screen.jpg|Episode 41 (Shift Tridoron, Signal Mach, Signal Tomarle, & Shift Speed) Kamen Rider Drive Episode 42 Closing Screen.jpg|Episodes 42 & 45 (Shift Tridoron, Shift Dead Heat, Signal Chaser, & Shift Speed) Kamen Rider Drive Episode 44 Closing Screen.jpg|Episode 44 (Shift Tridoron, Signal Mach, Signal Chaser, & Shift Speed) Appearances **Episode 48: Final Story (Special Edition): The Case of Ghost * Kamen Rider Ghost **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis'' **''Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls!'' ***''Drive Chapter'' * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 3: Doctor Gamer 2018 }} See also *Shift Speed Prototype *Shift Tridoron *Type Speed Wild Technic *Drive Arms *Drive Damashii *Drive Gamer *DriveArmor Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Drive Characters